


Rings

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts).



In the beginning, the rings had just been another aspect of Magnus that had alienated Alec from him and his world, right there together with his fancy, dyed hair and the make-up. All that together with his style of wardrobe had given Magnus the air of something frivolous – and Christ, who used this word even anymore nowadays? Growing up in the Clave sure had screwed Alec over in more than one way.

Truth to be told, he had been a little put off at first, unable to understand Magnus’ way of expressing and being himself. But that hadn’t changed the fact that Magnus was gorgeous. And there had been something else, from the very beginning, something that had drawn Alec to him like a moth to a candle flame. A feeling that he hadn’t allowed himself until it had almost, almost been too late.

But all those self-doubts, fears, lies, and bitter truths, hidden behind a mask of steel, were gone now. Alec was himself, finally, something he had learned from the man lying next to him. 

Magnus was on his back, his hands folded on his chest atop the blanket, and Alec turned to his side to watch those perfect hands for a moment. 

Another thing the Clave had ingrained into his mind. Things like the black nail polish, or hair dye, or eyeliner, or lip gloss – those things had no gender. Sure, Magnus was breathtakingly beautiful even when he had just crawled out of bed with a bed head that could win competitions and his cheek crinkled from a fold in his pillow, blinking blearily at him because Magnus was so not a morning person. 

But like this, hair carefully styled with colourful highlights, and his eyes framed by black lines, then he looked stunning, mysterious, and like a man who knows that he owns the world. 

He sure owns Alec, mind, body, and soul. And Alec wouldn’t have it any other way. 

All this goes through his head as Alec watches Magnus’ hands, and the rings that he is never seen without. Silver, all of them, and some more elaborate than others. There are the ones with his initials that he always wears, and a few others today: one with a black stone, and another studded with several small diamonds. One of Alec’s favourites is the one that looks like a serpent biting its own tail that wraps around Magnus’ thumb sometimes. 

But not so long ago, another ring had appeared between all those pieces of jewellery, something not nearly as exquisite or extravagant as all the others. A simple band of silver without stones or patterns, it sits on the ring finger of Magnus’ left hand and he never, ever takes it off. 

Alec reaches out and touches that ring with the tip of his finger, trails the curve and lets his finger glide down the back of Magnus’ hand. Magnus shifts and as their fingers entwine, Alec looks up at him. 

“I love you,” Alec mutters, just because he can, because it always makes Magnus smile.   
“I love you too,” Magnus replies, his eyes as soft as his smile as he looks at him. 

Alec lets his thumb caress the ring again, and he thinks of the matching one he wears, the one Magnus has put there not so long ago. He knows the single word that is engraved on the inside; it’s Magnus’ name, and Magnus wears Alec’s name in turn, which is really all they had needed.   
And all they would ever need.


End file.
